


[podfic] Just a social construct

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: trope_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really was kidding," Danny says. It'd be more of a put-down if it wasn't said against Stiles' mouth, if his hands weren't on Stiles' hips while Stiles just sort of twitches against the wall he's being pressed into.</p>
<p>He mumbles back, "I really wasn't," trying to get Danny to use more tongue. Stiles is maybe already a little addicted to Danny's tongue. It's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Just a social construct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a social construct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857035) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



> For trope bingo (virginity). Cap in the cover's by homeofthenutty.

  
[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?0w0jzs7c716lck0)  
mp3 / 15:19 / 14MB


End file.
